


Are You Sure?

by Emily_the_Almighty



Series: Homeless!Ryan AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Homeless!Ryan, M/M, i can't really think of any good tags for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin shows up a week later, with an offer Ryan can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm hella hyped for this story, this AU, and all the wonderful feedback I've been getting! I've never really written anything longer than one part/chapter, so this is all a bit new for me.
> 
> I plan for this to have 2-3 chapters, and then I have more parts to the series planned out. Like I said, hella hyped for it because this AU is slowly consuming my life atm.
> 
> Btdubs, I'm on spring break for the next week, so expect updates because I don't really have a schedule for that because I'm too lazy for one.
> 
> I'll stop rambling now, I hope you enjoy! <3

When Ryan woke up that morning, he didn't expect to see the Brit that's been plaguing his thoughts all week. He yelped, eyes shooting open and head banging against the wall he'd been sleeping against.

Gavin had enough sense to look a little guilty of his actions.

"G'morning Rye-bread!" Gavin's lilting accent was crisp in the morning air. "Whipped you up a nice breakfast." He sang, shaking a tupperware container around. It smelled heavenly to the slowly-waking-up homeless man. Ryan sat up, nose twitching at the pleasant scent of eggs and sausage, things he hasn't eaten since the Incident. So it was safe to say he felt no shame for drooling a little.

Gavin noticed the change in Ryan's demeanor and grinned. His teeth were a blinding white, as opposed to Ryan's dirty yellow ones. The Brit made himself at home by crawling in next to the Georgian man. Ryan scooted closer to the wall, trying to put space between the two of them. He fixed his hoodie, a bit self-conscious of his odor and appearance.

"Here." Gavin handed him the container. Ryan had to mentally restrain himself from ripping it from Gavin's hands.

At the first bite, Ryan moaned lightly. It got a chuckle out of Gavin, and Ryan blushed a little.

"Sorry," he murmured quietly, "haven't had homemade food in a long time. It's really good." Ryan took another bite, chewing slowly to savor it. Gavin started laughing, shoulders shaking.

"I didn't make it," he said between laughs, taking some deep breaths, "Geoff did. I can't bloody cook." He ended it with a breathless smile. Ryan smiled back while he shrugged. He was thankful for the food no matter who made it.

Gavin started telling him about his week. The shenanigans he and his boi (Michael, if he remembered correctly) got into around the office. Like when the two of them set up a glitter bomb in Jack's toolbox (Jack was the one with the glorious, well kept beard. Gavin had shown him pictures). Apparently the glitter got EVERYWHERE. Like in the nooks and crannies of the entire Achievement Hunter office. And in the inner workings of the camera they used. So they couldn't even use the footage.

Jack refused to talk to either of them for two days, only letting up when he accepted that the prank was fucking hilarious.

Ryan cracked up when Gavin told the story. The younger appreciated the sound. It was both deep and airy at the same time, and it was the most beautiful laugh Gavin had ever heard.

Then Ryan explained how his week had gone.

"It's nothing extravagant. Just begging for food some days, and debating on whether or not to beg other days. And hoping not to get attacked, or mugged." Ryan mumbled the last part to himself. But Gavin heard it. He clenched his fist at his side at the thought. Ryan didn't deserve this life.

"Rye-bread," Gavin started, his voice hardening, "there was another reason I came here today. This morning." Ryan merely raised a curious eyebrow.

"How would you feel about moving in with me and Geoff?" He asked slowly, watching how Ryan tensed up. The older's head snapped up so he could meet Gavin's eyes.

Was he serious? He voiced his concern.

"Of course I'm serious! Why would I offer and then not mean it? I'm not a dick." Gavin chuckled a little but he could still see the hesitance in Ryan's eyes. His pretty, pretty blue eyes.

"W-what about Geoff? I'm sure he wouldn't-" the Georgian was cut off as Gavin pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush. Of course I already ran this by Geoff. We've spent the past week discussing it. Even did up the spare bedroom for you. I really don't want you on the streets anymore. Will you please consider it? For me, Rye-bread?"

Ryan watched as Gavin pulled his hand away, giving the older man a soft smile and pleading eyes.

But could he really do this? Why would Gavin even offer? He was a dirty, lonely hobo living in a cardboard box. Gavin was the most handsome man he'd ever met. How could Gavin, and Geoff by extension, even trust him? Granted, Ryan would never steal, but the two of them didn't know that.

But then Ryrn started thinking of the good things.

He'd have a roof over his head, a real one, for the first time in a long while. He could shower, and shave even. Those were luxuries he wasn't often privy to. True companionship, because spending everyday isolated from the world made his mood sour.

This was his chance. His chance to get away from this horrible lifestyle. But Ryan just had to make sure. One last time.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked quietly, voice shaky but hopeful. Gavin's smile grew and he lunged forward to wrap the man in a hug.

"Absolutely sure. Please come live with us, Rye-bread." Ryan jumped a little, startled by the show of affection. He hesitantly hugged back, unsure hands settling on the Brit's lower back.

". . . Okay. I'll come." Ryan murmured in Gavin's ear. Gavin grinned, squeezing him tighter for a moment or two before letting him go.

"C'mon, c'mon! We should go now. We can get you all cleaned up and settled in before lunchtime." Gavin's enthusiasm was contagious. Before long, the two of them were crawling out of Ryan's former home. Said man was stretching, standing on his tiptoes and reaching for the sky. Once he was done, he gazed down at the cardboard box with a somber look in his eyes.

As stupid as it was, he was gonna miss it. Gavin placed a gentle hand on Ryan's shoulder, coaxing him from his thoughts.

"Let's go home, Rye." Gavin smiled, leading Ryan away. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but with the charming Brit by his side, he'd go anywhere.


	2. Luxuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan enjoys things he hasn't had access to in a long while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *please don't shoot*
> 
> I really want to dedicate this chapter to sighingfawn and RyanTheFreewoodGuy. sighingfawn was the first to really send me comments, and they truly brightened up my day. RyanTheFreewoodGuy is one of the main reasons this chapter is out because they came BACK and commented a second time for an update. And I just saw that a few days ago.
> 
> So yeah, here's a chapter, I felt like I really owed it to you guys. As always, tell me if I misspell stuff, and NOTE: if it's in /slashes/ then it's supposed to be italicized. I'm on a cell phone, I can't get too fancy.

Ryan looked at the house in awe. It was two stories, and it was a cool, dark green. The house was much nicer than his own while growing up. Back then, he lived in a simple double wide trailer.

With a slight tug on his hand, Gavin pulled him from his thoughts. Both metaphorically and physically. They were walking up the front porch steps when the door was wrenched open.

Handlebar mustache. Tired blue eyes. Tattoo sleeves. This must be Geoff. Ryan's thoughts went a little haywire at the suddenness of the older's entrance.

/What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't let me live here? Oh God, I'll probably ruin my chance before-/

Ryan was snapped out of his inner panic when Gavin's face appeared in his line of sight. The Brit had a worried frown on his lips, and then instantly hated himself for causing it.

"-ou okay? Ryan?" Gavin's voice reached his ears and he nodded dumbly.

"Sorry, got a little caught off guard for a moment." He blushed in embarrassment. Ryan turned his attention to Geoff once again, a determined smile on his lips.

"Geoff, meet Ryan. Ryan, this is Geoff. Both my boss and my landlord." Gavin giggled, and the sound made Ryan's heart flutter.

"Nice to meet you." Ryan pitched his hand forward for a handshake. To both men's surprise, Geoff pulled Ryan into a short bro-hug.

After he was released, Ryan couldn't help the confused look on his face. Geoff noticed, and let loose some of his cancer-curing laughter. Ryan was still puzzled. He glanced at Gavin to assure himself that he wasn't crazy. Gavin just smiled.

"Sorry," Geoff wheezed between laughs, "you just looked so scared. Like, like I was gonna bite you or something." He continued. Reassured, Ryan let out a few chuckles of his own.

"Enough chitchat. I'm sure you want to clean up." Geoff smiled, stepping back from the doorway to let the other two in.

The interior of the house was just as nice as he expected. He assumed Geoff was the mastermind decorator. The Brit he was soft on seemed a bit too scatterbrained to do it.

No matter. Ryan wasn't complaining. He was led to a bathroom upstairs, and he took in his surroundings.

"Towels are in the closet here," Gavin motioned to a set of white shutter doors, "and there are disposable razors under the sink if you wanna shave. Spare toothbrush too. I'll bring some clothes in once you're in the shower. Come on downstairs when you're done." With a chaste pat on the shoulder, Gavin moved past him and shut the door behind him.

Ryan felt overwhelmed by the sheer thought and preparation Gavin put into this. Grateful too.

He turned on the shower, fiddling with the knobs until he got the water hot enough, and he stripped away all of his dirty clothes.

Stepping into that shower was one of the most heavenly things he'd ever felt. It really reminds you to not take everyday 'guarantees' for granted, because they can be taken away at a moment's notice. Ryan stood under the spray for a decent five minutes, just letting the warm water run over him. It was relaxing, really.

Soon, though, he got to work washing up. Layer after layer of grime swirled down the drain. Ryan scrubbed down his body twice, same with his hair. Huh, it was getting quite long, he'd have to cut it soon. With his mind fuzzed over; a mixture of Old Spice, green apple, and just the fact that he was /clean/, he turned off the water. He shook his head, not unlike a wet dog, and pulled the curtain back. His eyes zeroed in on the small pile of clothes next to the sink.

Well. He hadn't even heard Gavin come in.

After drying, he cautiously set about getting dressed. The jeans fit good, if only a little loose in the hips. And the tshirt was tight in the shoulders. But Ryan couldn't help the fact that he was built like a fucking Dorito. Broad shoulders, nonexistent waist line.

Oh well.

Ryan was just happy to have decent fitting clothes right now.

Shaving was calming. Before long, Ryan had his beard tamed to his he kept it before the Incident.

He flossed, brushed and used mouthwash, okay /maybe/ three separate swigs of mouthwash before he felt human. Taking a good look in the mirror, it looked as if Ryan had never been on the streets. Besides his longer hair, but he could deal with that for now.

Ryan hung his towel on the rack on the wall to dry before heading downstairs. He heard Gavin and Geoff before he saw them. They were in the living room, playing (what seemed to be) an intense game of Peggle. And by the sounds of it, Gavin wasn't winning.

He stood, leaning against the wall of the entryway until the round ended. Gavin shot up from his position on the couch, stomping and whining like a child. Ryan joined in on Geoff's laughter, and the youngest's eyes met his. He simply stared, biting his lip a little.

"Why'd you- oh. Damn, you clean up nice." Geoff whistled as he turned around as well. Ryan ducked his head, flattered by the compliment.

"Um, thanks? I guess?" Ryan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Gavin shook his head and grinned, shooting Ryan a thumbs up.

"You look top, Rye-bread." Ryan felt his cheeks pink up.

"Well," Geoff clapped his hands together once, "I'm gonna make lunch, any preferences?"

"I'm good with just a sandwich. I don't need anything fancy." Ryan smiled, and Gavin agreed after a moment. Geoff nodded and left, heading to what Ryan assumed was the kitchen. Now it was just Gavin left in the room with Ryan. Before it could get awkward, Gavin broke the silence.

"Care to join me for a round of Peggle? I bet I could beat you!" Ryan held back a smirk.

"You think so? I'll take you up on that." He crossed the room, picking up Geoff's discarded controller as he sat down.

They launched into a new 1v1 match, Gavin immediately taking. . . questionable shots. Ryan studied him, watched as the Brit's eyes narrowed in concentration. And how his tongue poked out between soft looking lips. Wow, they look so kissable. . .

No. Bad Ryan.

All the younger did was take an exceptional amount of pity on him. He extended a, overly friendly, hand to him in his time of need. For that, Ryan vowed to repay Gavin's kindness in anyway he could.

Ryan glanced at the tv as Gavin's turn ended. A decent 50k in points.

"Take that, Rye!" Gavin looked so /proud/ of himself. It was absolutely adorable. With a grin, Ryan took his turn. At some point, Geoff came back with the sandwiches, as well as a few beers. Ryan doesn't partake, personal reasons and such.

But, Ryan paid him no mind, even as the couch dipped on his other side. "Holy dicks! You beat my highscore." Geoff was genuinely surprised.

Gavin went slackjaw. "I thought you never played this before?"

"I haven't." Ryan chuckled. Geoff started laughing. "H-holy shit. Gavin, he whooped your fucking tail!"

Gavin pouted, crossing his arms. "Ryan cheated." The man in question was about to object but Geoff beat him to it. "You can't cheat at Peggle, moron!" Gavin just huffed as Geoff laughed harder.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Gav." Ryan frowned, putting a hand on Gavin's knee. Was this going to be his fuck-up?

"I'm not serious, Ryan. I was just having a laugh." Gavin assured, and the older mentally sighed in relief.

*-*-*-*

A few hours later, Ryan yawned. The three of them spent the day together bonding and relaxing. Geoff was already conked out in the recliner, drooling a little. Gavin and Rye were watching some shitty movie on Netflix. The older of the two would doze off for a minute or two before waking himself up.

It took the Brit about a half hour to notice.

"I'll show you to your room, Ryan." Gavin yawned as well. The two of them got up, and Ryan stretched his arms up high. Gavin totally want sneaking peeks at Ryan's treasure trail and semi visible v-lines. While he wasn't totally muscular, he had some definition there. Gavin's eyes snapped up when Ryan's shirt fell back into place, a timid blush spreading on his cheeks.

Gavin led Ryan upstairs, stopping in front of a door directly across from the bathroom.

"This is your room. I'm next door," he pointed, "and Geoffrey's room is at the end there. Don't hesitate to come to us if you need anything." Ryan nodded, and his stomach started twisting.

And it wasn't in hunger.

Pitching himself forward, Ryan wrapped Gavin in a hug. Gavin froze for a moment before returning it. "Thank you so much. I seriously don't know how to ever repay you. And Geoff. Your kindness and hospitality has been the best thing to ever happen to me." He was just so grateful.

Gavin smiled and gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away. "It's my, our, pleasure Rye." He corrected himself. "I promise. Now get to bed, I already put sleep clothes in there."

"Night Gav." Ryan entered his room. He grabbed some sweats to change into, skipping a shirt.

"Night Rye." He replied, going through his own nightly routine.

After brushing his teeth, Ryan went to lay in his bed. He moaned softly as his head hit the pillow. It had been so long since he'd slept in a proper bed. He stared at the ceiling as he drifted to sleep, mind full of ideas to try and pay his houseguests back for their immense kindness and charity.

Twenty feet away, Gavin was in much the same position. But his thoughts were much different as his eyes drooped shut.

/His biceps are bloody fantastic and I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in them again./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life! And, if you ever want to request something or prompt me, message me on Tumblr! I have the same name


End file.
